Tänzelnd Stampfen
by Thacky
Summary: Was passiert wenn Hammond anfängt zu strippen? Hab ewig gebraucht, um zu checken wie man das veröffentlicht... NAja hat ja geklappt... freu mich über viele reviews


1**TÄNZELND STAMPFEN**

"Morgen Sammy, aufstehen, du musst vor mir aufstehen, damit du vor mir da bist! Sonst fällt was auf." sagte Jack und küsste Major Samantha Carter wach.

"Nö... ich mach heute blau. Ich bin so müde..."

"Komm Schatz, wir müssen heute dahin, wo wir dieses Urgo-Vieh gefunden haben... wo war das noch gleich?"

"P5X-irgendwas... aber ich muss mir dann wieder diese perversen Sprüche von Limonenboy, Simmons, Maybourne und Hammond anhören... Na egal... ich steh ja schon auf!"

"Tja, da musst du durch, Schatz... Obwohl, wir könnten doch auch zusammen blau machen!"

"Erstens bin ich wieder dein Schatz, noch Sammy und zweitens hast du erst gestern blau gemacht. Wir gehen da jetzt hin und wer 'nen doofen Spruch lässt kriegt was auf die Fresse." während dieser coolen Worte hatte sie sich angezogen und stand in der Tür. "Ich geh jetzt los. In fünf Minuten kommst du nach, verstanden?"

Jack grinste: "nö!" Sam gab ihm einen Kuss und verschwand durch die Tür. Jack legte sich wieder hin und schlief weiter, damit auch ja keiner Verdacht schöpfen konnte.

Nach zwei Stunden stand das gesamte SG1 Team vor seinem Bett und brüllte aus Leibes Kräften: "Steh auf, wenn du Jack heißt!"

"Jack gibt's hier nicht! Ich bin Adalbert. Und jetzt geht schon, sucht euren Jack und lasst mich allein mit meiner Hüpfburg." murmelte Jack verpennt und verkroch sich unter seinem Kissen.

Sanft zog Sam ihm das Kissen weg, gab ihm einem Kuss und sagte:

"Komm Adalbert, General Hammond wartet und ich komm heute Abend nicht hier her, sondern fahr direkt nach Hause." Das wirkte. Jack war sofort hellwach.

"Was! General Hammond? Der sexy Sackkneiferträger ? Oh ja das darf ich mir nicht entgehen lassen!Hab gehört, der geht strippen... Wollen wir heute Abend hin?" fragte Jack in die Runde.

"Könnte mir bitte jemand erklären, was strippen ist, fragte Teal'c naiv. Wenn du groß bist, kaufen wir dir ein Buch", erwiderte Jack nebenbei.

"Strippen ist, wenn sich jemand langsam und komisch tänzelnd ganz auszieht." klärte Daniel auf.

"Und was ist der Sinn dieser Sache?"

"Teal'c, wie alt bist du?"

"Ich dachte auf eurem Planeten wäre es unhöflich nach dem alter zu fragen... Aber ich bin 67."

"Nun T, wo ist der Sinn, wenn sich deine Frau vor dir auszieht?"

"Das würde bedeuten, dass wir Platzmangel hätten. Sie hat ihren eigenen Raum."

"Und wie habt ihr dann euren Sohn gemacht?" fragte Daniel sichtlich interessiert.

"Achso, das meint ihr... sagt das doch! Ziehen die Menschen sich vorher immer langsam und komisch herumtänzelnd aus?"

"Ne, manchmal auch schnell und stampfen." antwortete Jack etwas genervt. Carter versuchte einen Lachkrampf zu unterdrücken und sagte:

"Daniel hat bestimmt in seinem Büro ein schlaues Buch rumliegen, wo Teal'c alles nachlesen kann. Und jetzt lasst uns los. General Hammond wartet nämlich vollständig angekleidet auf uns."

Und so ging SG1 los. Bei Hammond angekommen fing Teal'c plötzlich an zu stampfen. "Teal'c, was tun Sie?"fragte Hammond verwundert.

"Ich stampfe!" antwortete Teal'c und zog sich schnell das Hemd aus.

Das restliche SG1 Team fing nun an auf Teal'c loszustürmen, währen Hammond aus Angst vor einem Virus nach Dr Fraiser rief.

Doch Teal'c, immer noch wild stampfend, stieß alle von sich weg und zog sich nun, laut stampfend, auch die Hose aus.

"Machen Sie mit!" rief er dem General und seinen Teamkollegen zu, "das macht Spaß!" Sagte Teal'c, der mittlerweile komplett entkleidet durch den Cheyenneberg stampfte.

Die sechs Damen auf dem Stützpunkt hatten sich in der Garderobe, da fast alle Männer, einschließlich General Hammond, vollkommen nackt durch die Gegend stampften.

"So jetzt mal langsam tänzelnd!" brüllte Teal'c und ging von seinem Elefanten ähnlichen stampfen in ein Elfengleiches Tänzeln über, weil er sich auf Grund von Hammonds Stampfen Sorgen um die Einrichtung machte.

"Wird aber auch Zeit", seufzte Sam, "Noch 30 Sekunden länger und der Cheyenneberg hätte Risse bekommen."

"Zu den Mädels!" verkündete Teal'c.

Alle sechs Frauen versuchten nun panisch die Schrauben, die die Schränke an der Wand befestigten zu lösen, um sie vor die Tür zu schieben.

"Auf Drei! EINS! ZWEI! DREI!", hörten die Frauen und ein lautes Türkrachen später standen Hammond, Daniel, Jack, Simmons, Limonenboy, Maybourne, die Reinigungskräfte, die die für die Wahl-Pcs zuständig waren, die Wachen, die eigentlich den Eingang hätten bewachen sollen, und die gesamte männliche Besatzung von SG 2,5,6,7,9 und 11 in der Garderobe.

Hysterisch kreischend, als sie Hammond, Maybourne, Limonenboy, und Simmons sahen, drehten sie sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Sam hätte später schwören können, dass Janet vor Schreck geheult hatte. Aber sicher war sie sich nicht, und so gingen sie am Abend in die Männerstripshow und sahen sich erneut an, wie Hammond sich langsam tänzelnd auszog.

Teal'c, völlig fasziniert von dieser neuen Entdeckung kündigte im SGC und zieht sich nun jeden Mittwoch, Donnerstag, Freitag und Samstag schnell trampelnd in einer Männerstripshow aus. Was er den Rest der Woche macht, will er uns nicht verraten.

**ENDE**

Und die Moral von der Geschicht': Hammond, strippe bitte nicht!


End file.
